fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro (Elder Spirit)
Category:Datwikiguy Kuro '''(黒 Kuro) is an Elder Spirit that was involved with the creation of Earth Land as a member of the Spirits of Creation, incharge of the evolution and design of all races implanted to reside in Earth Land. With full knowledge of all species that live on Ishgar, Kuro is able to fully indentify all aspects of a being from structural design to weaknesses and strengths. Trapped underneath the crust of the earth Kuro is not acknowledged by a majority of the human race, with his existence only known to those that have come into contact with his mysterious and powerful artifact the '''Heart of Kuro, a lacrima that contains that very life force of the Elder Spirit himself allowing Kuro to survive fatal attacks on his body as well as keeping his health in perfect condition. His strange appearance to those that meet him has dubbed him''' The Staring Demon''' due to his look of a large red glowing eye. This name was given to him by the many contacters of his that had started cults in his honour, to praise and worship the capabilities that Kuro is able to accomplish. One such cult has even gave him the epithet of Kuro, The Spirit of Change in honour of his deity-like status and his involvement in changing all species to survive in their natural enviornment. These cults are loyal to Kuro as they are willing to give up their lives in order for Kuro's plan to emerge from his cavern prison and into the atmosphere of Eartn Land to be successful. The spirit is abundtly intelligent and can devise unique and sagacious plans and tactics that he can think up in seconds, as he includes factors of the enviornemnt around him and the capabilities of the persons he is with and against if in a fight. Calculating different scenarios with chances of succession Kuro can choose the most fit plan to follow and follows the plan accordingly to avoid unecessary events to occur. Kuro is also the main culprit for a series of events that have happened over on Ishgar, that has caused widespread interest and suspicion to why many of these events could occur. Most of these events have included natural disasters that have destroyed numerous towns and cities all over the continent of Ishgar and strange magical presences that have been sensed around the world by various curious mages. Organisations such as the Magic Council have taken interest in these events but have done nothing in response, leaving Kuro unacknowledged for his crimes and free to carry on with his master plan to emerge from his current residence and take Earth Land for himself. Appearance True to his alias as the Staring Demon, Kuro appears as a large bloodshot eye with it's height nearing the same as a normal human beings'. With a red iris in the middle containing a black pupil that can change it's width as it tightens during Kuro's casting of Elder Magic, he appears threatening and unusual to the standard human eye. Black veins also side the eye's shape that strain and tense the more that Kuro may experience negative emotions, as a way to express his negative feeling as humans do with the change of their face. Personality Kuro holds littlle to no interest for both interaacting with the human race above and thier well being, which is shown as he executes plans for events that may harm the lives of numerous civilians. This behaviour is very dangerous to the populace as unecessary lives can be claimed by the selfishness and ignorance of the Elder Spirit's actions. The only times that Kuro may show some form of compassion to the human race is when he comes into contact with humans that seem to impress him with their capabilities of magic power. These powerful wizards can be favoured by the spirit and offered his gift of Therianthropy, where he is able to combine the genes of a human to possess the ability of his gift, as Kuro is the only known source and to acquire such a magical feat. Many of these wizards have created cults in his honour to whoch Kuro again has no such interest in them except for using them accomplish tasks that he himself may not be able to do due to his containment underneath the ground. He is very arrogant and misjudging when viewing a mage, as he sees most mages as inferior to his power and can easily step into a fight without full well of his opponent's capabilities. This ignorance proves many times to be Kuro's downfall as he faces off against many misinterpreted mages of many powerful magics. Though slowly realising how powerful the human race has become over the centuries from the first magic users, Kuro has become more attentive to these changes and has started observing the populace in a way to plan out and create tactics when handling many of these wizards. His ignorance and misjudgement still remains the same however as the human race as a whole continues to change every day, forcing Kuro to revamp many of his tactics and forever observe the human race to stay in range of his standards for his tactics. Kuro is very manipulative as he can influence many to do his bidding, suggesting convincing factors to his target to ensure their belief. He is always able to manipulate many beings to do even the most extreme of actions, as his way with Uepon Mausu, a Wizard Council member who controls the guild of Herboren as a partner of Kuro who was convinced to share the role. Not only human beings but other races such as dragons or vulcans are vulnerable to Kuro's wit as they too are influenced by Kuro's charm and suggestions. He also shows no compassion to those belonging to the second generation of spirits, the spirits that were created from the rift that opened after the near extinction of the first generation of spirits. Xenophobic to this generation he has exlcuded all contact with them and disowned them of their spirit heritage, dubbing the second generation as Fictus Dei due to their power that nears the Elder Spirits. His feelings of depsise and hate to these spirits reach even lower than Kuro's care for the human race and turns into a sadistic and psychopathic phase when challenged by these spirits, which usually end up with Kuro prevailing as victor. Kuro speaks badly and unjustly of the second generation and with his skills of manipulation can influence many of his followers to despise the spirits alongside him, forcing many of the spirit beings residing on Earth Land to hide their heritage from the human populace. History Kuro like all Spirits was born from the very first tear in the world that spewed out vast quantities of Ethernano, that would later form into the first generation of Spirits are known to be one of the most powerfullest beings of all time. Kuro was one of the first few to be born from the Ethernano and was made up of a larger amount of Ethernano compared to his Spirit brothers, granting him the greater ampunt of power that Spirits would soon learn to harness and release. The Spirit population advanced and started to process thinking into inventing magic; a way of creating powerful effects using Ethernano that can have different types of uses from destroying to healing, this form of magic was known to the Spirits as Elder Magic which was a unique magic exlcusive to the Spirit Population. They began to realise that these magics could be used for something greater and so a band of Spirits, including Kuro himself, set in motion a project to create a world in recognition of their power. With the combined forces and variety of magics involved the Spirits known as the Spirits of Creation would begin work on their tribute, forming atmospheres and physcial land as a start to represent their immense magic. After the finished land of what would be known as Earth Land was done some of the spirits set off to work on the creation of organic life for Earth Land to be inhabited by which were less advanced and less powerful than the Spirit race. Kuro with his ability to change the forms of things and evolve species to be naturally aquainted with their surroundings evolved many species to survive in their chosen territories; The large lizards that would soon be called dragons would grow wings for the ability fly and the humans that mindlessly wandered the foreign lands would process minds that would help advance the human species to become more sentient. The creation of Earth Land became a prominent symbol of the plwer that the first generation Spirits have; but in return many of the Spirits of Creation had lost too much of their power causing them to stand on the same ground as their human creations and labelling themselves inferior to the Spirit population. Kuro luckly wasn't part of these fallen Spirits and still retained his magical energy, still surpassing the powerful power that most of his brothers contained. Only just a short while after the announcement of Earth Lands creation most of the first generation Spirits started mysteriously dying off at random times as punishment for their abandonment of their fellow spirits, leaving only three remaining Spirits that were all part of Earth Land's creation and the forst to watch a new tear in the universe open up, spewing more Ethernano into the atmosphere. These second generation Spirits would be now known as Spirits while the first generation was dubbed Elder Spirits which was first suggested by Kuro to his fellow survivors. The creation of these new spirits and Earth Land influenced the Elder Spirits to reside in their newly made world with their creations, as they all hid in seperate locations around the main continent Ishgar. The Elder Spirit proceeded to create a large cavern that would stretch around the subterranean level of the land and a main resting chamber where Kuro planned to continue the rest of his days sleeping in total silence as the life above continued to bustle on. For numerous centuries Kuro has been underground in an eternal slumber waiting for the next dawn to rise for him to wake up with. This dawn would be when a large group of wizards who had found their way through Kuro's treacherous cavern and into his resting chamber, decided to contain Kuro inside due to fearing his immense power and strange magical presence in the area. Kuro would find himself inside the magical barrier with the entrance of his resting section tunneled in blocking any escape for the Elder Spirit to utelise. Trapped and angry, Kuro formed a strange lacrima dubbed 'The Heart of Kuro' out of thin air and with a large portion of magic teleported it out onto the surface as he was unable to teleport himself due to the amount of power that barrier had blocked. Unaware of the mages that had recently blocked Kuro inside the cavern, Kuro had started to devising a plan to return to the surface of Earth Land and claim for his own as his current is not capable of sheltering Kuro anymore. Thinking of using the humans above as tools for his emergence, Kuro had finally developed a blueprint for an entire plan in just seconds. With connection to his artifact above the earth's crust Kuro set his plan in motion as soon as a certain wandering, adventurous wizard had come across and come into contact with the strange lacrima. Revealing himself to the young Uepon Mausu the two cooperated in a plan to help Uepon gain a higher status in society and his own guild, leading up to Kuro putting Uepon into a long coma allowing him to modify the adventurous magician. Transfering numerous capabilities through the lacrima and into the genetics of Uepon, Kuro had created Uepon into a weapon that could Kuro to switch into Uepon's body when the time would be right. However Uepon's coma had kept the mage asleep for centuries but retained his youthful appearance and lifespan due to the Therianthropy that Kuro had implanted into Uepon. With the first part of his plan complete Kuro had moved onto creating a series of dangerous events that shook the world over time. Causing natural disasters such as high magnitude earthquakes that would knock down the highest towers in many cities to flash floods that would consume shore built towns, Kuro would later have many human followers at his disposal, all led by powerful mages that had came into contact with the heart soon after Uepon and Kuro's first meeting. Organising invasions and assassinations of important people, Kuro executed many plans in order for certain events to occur that would be part of his plan. Years of watching stages of his plans trigger wars and advancement of human society, Kuro was confident in his plan as he continued to wait for Uepon's rise from his slumber, which would trigger the final stages of his emergence and into Earth Land. Magic and Abilities Therianthropy (獣人 Kemonohitothe) The user is able to transform into the form of an animal depending on that user's personality. The user also gains an immortal lifespan from this gift and retains their physical body and capabilities they had during the time of fusing with Therianthropy. Therianthropy also affects the user while they arn't in animal form, changing the user's strength, speed and durability that go past the human standards. Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) '''is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Kuro has learned three Elder Magic spells, which is unknown to any other Elder Spirit in existence. * '''Elder Magic: Novis (エルダーマジック:新 Erudāmajikku: Shin) Kuro can send a blast of pure magical energy straight at a person, which would tire themout or kill them due to the over fill of magic energy. This can be a one shot kill if the target has high enough magic that wasn't used, but it can also be useful if the target is low on magic power, refilling their capacity and sending them back into action. * Elder Magic: Recensere (エルダーマジック：レビュー Erudāmajikku: Rebyū) Kuro can change the physcial stength of an object or space, either hardening or liquifying a surface. These effects cannot be done to organic life forms so only non living things can be affected by the spell. * Elder Magic: Avos (エルダーマジック： AVOS Erudāmajikku: AVO) A deadly beam that can cover a whole town is shot from the sky decimating everything entirley that stands in it's way, leaving nothing but dirt and ash as remanents of what used to stand there before the blast. This spell can take away alot of ethernano due to it's power and is used by Kuro only as a last resort. Ancient Knowledge: As Kuro is one of the Spirits that created the world as it is now, Kuro has knowldge of everything in Earth Land down to smallest detail. With this knowledge Kuro can reveal certain aspects of the subject that can prove useful to those that seek the information. In addition of the fact that Kuro was also responsible of the formation of all things that exist Kuro can identify weak spots and strengths of a species and also know special techniques that can prove helpful to a mage learning that kind of magic. With this knowledge Kuro can easily combat an opponent due to his knowledge about them and calculate his chance of winning to nearly 100%. The Elder Spirit can also quickly devise plans and tactics to use that all depend on the situation that he wishes to solve and how he wishes to solve it, also calculating different success rates that these scenarios may work. Teleportation: '''Kuro is able to transport himself in a blink of light where ever he wishes, be it from one dimension to another. This ability is helpful for Kuro to quickly preform an act and back to his cavern, as the blinding light produced off the magic from the teleportation can temporarily render the watchers of the light blind for a period of time before regaining their eyesight back, the light has no known effect of permanently blinding a viewer of the teleportation making it harmless to everyone around the area. '''No-Gravity: '''Kuro due to his form does not have gravity and therefore can travel to wherever he may like, reaching from the ground to the sky in just seconds. This also makes dodging attacks much easier as Kuro can swiftly avoid incoming attacks from opponents wherever he is and can freely move around to a vantage point to where he may cast his Elder Magic to defeat his opponents. There is no limit to how high Kuro can go as he is known to have gone far into the sky in a matter of seconds to hide himself to cast Elder Magic: Avos. Weapons '''Uepon Mausu (ウエポン マウス Uepon Mausu), is a human-spirit hybrid and one of the eldest wizards in Ishgar and also a powerful mage to roam the lands. Uepon has no recollection of the time before, as the first and only thing he can remember is his awakening in an unknown cavern infront of a large red eye. Uepon in actual fact is a secret agent for the Elder Spirit Kuro, originally offered as a sacrifice but spared by the Spirit for future use. Synopsis Storylines= TBA |-| RP's= TBA |-| Jobs= TBA |-| Trivia * Kuro is the only known Spirit with three Elder Magic spells; Novis, Recensere and Avos. * He was intended to be much more stronger by the author but decided against it as it may cause problems in the future. * All art depicting Kuro was created by the author himself. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Herboren Category:Spirits Category:Guild Master Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Art